Bartleby "B" Gaines
Bartleby "B" Gaines is the main protagonist in Accepted. He is the team leader of South Harmon Institute of Technology. We call S.H.I.T. B always takes risk and do whatever he can to get ahead. He spent most of his time, time to impress his parents and make them proud of him. He and his friends Sherman Schrader III, Glen, Hands Holloway, Rory Thayer, Ben Lewis and Monica Moreland were members of S.H.I.T. B Gaines always helps people when he can. He got rejected by a lot of colleges, always been an outsider of his high school and so is his friends. His father is giving him a hard time to get him into college and he usually sees B as a disappointment. Schrader and Monica got accepted to Harmon College. B sees his rejection letter, changes into an acceptance letter and the new college they called is South Harmon. Where he lied to his parents that South Harmon is a sister college in Harmon Ohio. He only created a fake college to fool his parents and make them proud of him and so is his friends. With Schrader high tech skills that helped them create a fake website and Rory real estate abilities where she found an abandoned mental institution in Harmon. They renovated the place and they hired a dean Ben Lewis who is Schrader Uncle. He was a well respected professor in Harmon and got fired by the dean who was a jerk. He now works as a shoe store, want to save a lot of money to get out of the US and go to Papa New Guinea. Schrader was reluctant with this idea and they know they could go to jail for this. But gave in and helped them out. B parents were fooled by this fake college, not Lizzy. But she caved in and made a deal with B to keep fooling his parents. B and his friends could do anything they want, when Schrader created the fake site, he made it clickable where everybody applied here and got in. Mostly B was going to ask them to go home. But seeing the looks in their faces, where all their parents were proud of them when they got accepted here. B let them in and he figure out how to make South Harmon better. When he combed around Harmon and realize college is in the shitter. He decided to let the students become the teachers and give them a class they want to do and teach them. Without grades and homework. Ben got a second chance of teaching and a chance to teach the way he wanted to do it. Everybody starts enjoying themselves in college and changed everything here. But Hoyt Ambrose who Monica dated and B's crush, was called upon the dean to buy South Harmon building. Even though he is not fooled that South Harmon is a fake college. Monica dumped him when he caught cheated on her. After spending some time with B and his friends. She became a member of Team South Harmon. She and B started dating. Hoyt frat party was a disaster, since everybody went to the party of South Harmon and it made it popular. The only way Hoyt get to B for stealing his thunder in his frat and his girlfriend, is get to Schrader. He even got him inducted into the Frat and tell him about South Harmon. They beat him up, took his computer that helped him start South Harmon and threw him out of the frat. Hoyt called the dean and the parents who go to South Harmon and expose them. B was down, but he was that close going to jail. Until Schrader got him a meeting with accreditation board in Ohio. If they get accredited, South Harmon can stay. If they lose, B and his friends will go to jail. With B touching speech, the board is considering rejecting their accreditation. They decided to give them a probationary one year accreditation after hearing B speech. South Harmon stays and Schrader transferred to South Harmon and feels a lot more comfortable their. B parents are proud of him, starting his own college and making a difference here. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good